The Warriors
by aireagle92
Summary: Ara and Katie had been trying to live a normal life, but went erasers come and attack they adopted mom deicde it time to move to japan were they go to the cross school with the threat of dealing with dark person from there past. TakumaXoc and AidoXOc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum ride that is James Patterson right not mine, Vampire Knight is not mine that is Matsuri Hino right now mine. My Oc's are mine ok. **_

"They can't hurt you unless you let them" - Anonymous. 

_**Ch.1**_

"Katie changed the damn radio station or so help me god!" I yelled over the loud pop music.

"But Sis I love this song!" Katie whined back.

"I don't freaking care if the Queen of England likes it!" I yelled. "Change the station or else!"

"Fine." Katie said back picking the radio up and throwing it that me, I didn't even look up just grabbed it and placed it back down and changes the station to a rock one.

Katie started to moan in pain, I just rolled my eyes and went back to the bike I was working. Our adopted parents own and ran this bike shop, I need example who I am don't I, well my name is Arabella or Ara was short I had dark brown hair that reach my mid back with sharp purplish grey eyes I was stand that 5'11 I was seventeen. Katie who is my younger adopted sister has short black hair that reached her mid neck with green eyes she is a head short then me and hate it and sixteen. Katie was wearing jeans, a black tee and sneakers, while I was wearing jeans, a linkin park band tee, and converse sneakers. There was a huge bang, we look up that once. When the Erasers came. You see were different then some people are DNA was 98% human and 2% bird, the lab that we were creating we blew it up and got away but that cost we lost a few of ours close friend Ace and Amelia were twins , Lily was the youngest and Charlie was one of the oldest like me, the Erasers killed them in front of us and hurt Katie pretty bad. I promise myself to kill every Eraser that comes my way.

"Time for birds to be cage!" The lead one called.

I didn't say anything just growled.

"Let's goes Sis." Katie said grabbing my hand and starting to drag me away.

Her grey and white gyrfalcon wings already were out, I came out from the freeze up and my black raven wings were out that once we jump and took off flying away letting the tears slipped out.

**_Ok that the end of chapter one. Tell what you think but please be nice thanks. _:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Vampire knight or Maxmuim ride rights but I do own my Oc's. **

**Ch.2 **

We flew back to the bike shop after a few hours.

"Sis why did you freeze back there?" Katie asked.

"I have no idea Kate it just happened." I muttered as we landed in front of the bike shop.

Kai our adopt mother was there waiting, She had short black hair and warm brown eyes; she stood that 5'5.

"Oh my girls." She said pulling us into a tight hug.

"Mom we were fine," I said. "What about Dad?"

"Dear he was killed." Mom said.

"I'm sorry Kai," I said. "We're leave and never caused these problems again."

"Shut up don't talk like that Ara," Mom said. "We going back home to Japan."

"Understood Mom," I said "I be back a few hours I need to say goodbye to a few friends."

"I fully understand Ara," Mom said kissing my forehead. "Katie we you help me pack then?"

"Sure Mom." Katie said.

My wings came out that once and took off, Katie already knew where I was going. I kept flying till I reach the graveyard; I silently landed and headed to stones. The wind started to pick up playing with my hair and wiped the tears away. I found the stones easy, I been here every year still Ace and Amelia death they were buried here the tears were coming down like waterfalls.

"Hey Guys," I whisper getting down my knees. "Were going to Japan for a while, but I promise you this I will come back."

I wind started to pick more.

"We will be with you in spirit." I heard Ace and Amelia whisper in the wind.

I look up and could have sworn I saw Ace and Amelia smiling.

Ace was one of the male in are flock with short spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes, he was 5'9 with grey wings he was a joker while he's twin Amelia also had his brother hair color that reached her shoulder in a wavy movement and brown eyes, she was 5'5 the smaller of all of us. She had golden Harris's hawk wings she was one of the sweetest people you could meet I push myself up.

"I'll see you then." I whisper taking off that once again.

I flew back to the shop, the lights were on and I just smirked. Heading back inside they were boxes everywhere.

"It's about time you got here!" Katie called from the upstairs landing.

The house was two stories that was made up of stone.

"Oh, hush Kate!" I yelled back she gave me her tongue back, I just rolled my eyes. "So Mom what do you need help with?" I asked.

"You could pack you're self up." Mom said.

"Got it Mom." I said back running up the stairs to my room.

The room was painted dark blue with dark wood furniture; they were a few boxes waiting I started that once making sure I pack the photo of the group of us.

**This is a time Lapse (Get over it) **

We were got off the plane in Haneda Airport in Tokyo; Mom was originally from Japan so she taught all of us how to speak perfect Japanese. Katie was still half asleep she was in dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt and converse. I was in a similar outfit but a linkin park band tee and all black converses. Mom was in jeans and a white blouse with black flats.

"I'm sleepy." Katie muttered to me.

"Get over;" I said back "We're in Tokyo."

"I know but I'm still sleepy." Katie said again.

"Girls come on!" Mom called.

"Coming!" We called back.

And ran after Mom who was waiting for us, by a car.

"The rest of are things are that are new home." Mom said.

"Got it Mom" I said back.

As Katie fell asleep on me, I just let her sleep she need it. Still Ace, Amelia and Lily's death was hard on us. I passed out on the widow finally allowing sleep to take hold.

The car finally stop and I felt it, I kept faking that I was asleep.

"Well were here Girls." Mom said.  
Katie went to slap my head, I grabbed it.

"Ya, you're up." Katie said.

"Hush up Sis." I growled back.

There was a small two story stone house, we were in a town.

"Go and pick your room then help me unpack." Mom said.

Katie got ahead of me, I jump over her and found best room for me was there.

"Mine!" I called.

"Damn it!" Katie yelled growling out.

"Get over it Sis," I said rolling my eyes. The room was a pale peach color walls with a single bay widow that over look the back yard. "This is nice."

I drop my backpack in the center of the room, and started too headed back downstairs to help Mom. Katie was still annoyed with me.

"Katie heads up!" I yelled throwing a pillow that her, she got hit in the face.

I started too laughed she threw one back, I dodge as I headed back up to my room. Unpacking that time can be so boring, but I starting to put my magna in piled. Katie came in holding more boxes.

"Here" Katie said dropping them down.

"Hey, be careful will you?" I asked.

Katie growled that met, I just rolled my eyes and ran knowing if Katie got me I'm die.

"Hey Mom is ok if I kill Ara in the sky?" Katie asked.

"Yes dear but no blood please." Mom said.

Katie grabbed two black jackets and tosses one to me; I pulled it on and took to the sky that once. Katie follows me, with her own jacket.

"Come on Katie!" I yelled. "Don't tell me your scare?"

"What?" Katie yelled. "Of course not."

"Tell Prove it!" I yelled.

Getting ahead of her.

"You're on!" Katie yelled going faster.

"That is the Sister that I know and love!" I yelled.

We flew past a huge group of buildings that remind me of a gothic masterpiece, I look to see a group of students I'm guessing they were wearing white. There was about six of them.

"Sis I'm winning!" Katie yelled.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Not for long!" I yelled back getting faster and not realizing that the students saw us.

"Hey sis let's headed back I need sleep." Katie said.

"Yea sure." I said

We took a different way back and headed a different way and landed on street and headed back inside.

"Hey Mom!" Katie called as are wings went back down. "Were home."

"Girls in the Living room!" Mom called.

We follow Mom's voice to the living room I'm guessing. We were in the entry way to see three people two guys and I one girl, the older of the males were sitting in the middle the man had dirty blond hair that was tie back, his eyes were light brown eyes that were covered by glasses he stood the 5'7. He was black pants and a long jacket that reached his knees and black boots. The other guy had short uncontrolled sliver and light lavender eyes, he was about my height, and he was wearing grey jeans, a blue jacket and black sneakers. The girl had short brown hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were a dark shade of brown, she was short about 5'0. She was wearing a green and blue strip skirt with a black jacket with brown boots.

"Mom who are these people?" Katie asked getting alert that once.

"Katie calm down," Mom said. "They friends of mine. I like you to meet Kaien Cross and his two adopted children's Zero Kiryuu, and Yuki Cross."

"Then why does one of them have a different last name?" Katie asked being dumb again.

"Katie." I muttered hitting her in the back of the head.

"Girls!" Mom yelled. "I'm sorry Kaien san normally they behave. "Ara the eldest and the tallest, while Katie is the other one."

"Please to meet you both." Kaien said.

"It's nice to meet you three also," I said. "Sorry about Katie stupidly she needs to learn her manners more."

"Not true." Katie muttered.

I just rolled my eyes, and lean against the door fame.

"Kaien is alright to tell them now?" Mom asked.

"Why not." Kaien said happily.

"Girls do you remember the building up on the hill?" Mom asked.

"Yea Mom." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see Kaien is the headmaster of the school and want the two of you to come." Mom said.

"What?" I nearly yelled. "Mom don't you remember what happened last time we went to school?"

"Ara, sweet heart calm down." Mom said and Katie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sis peace." Katie whisper.

"Fine I'll give it a try," I said. "But I'm not making any promise."

"Perfect." Kaien Cross said going on happy go lucky, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Someone is too happy go lucky." I whisper to Katie.

Katie just smirked.

"Well must be off," Kaien said. "Come to the school in a week alright."

"Got it!" I said. Katie nodded, we move out of the way so Mr. Cross and his kids could walk by.

Went they were gone, I yawned.

"Mom were going too crashed tonight alright I think Ara needs some sleep." Katie said.

"Hush up Sis." I whisper back. Katie rolled her eyes and followed me up to bed.

**Ok that the end of this chapter more to come, tell me what you think but please be kind ok. Thanks. **


End file.
